


since i don't have you

by canterofmysinnings



Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [25]
Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Alt references, Anger, Angst, As a musician that was really cringe but necessary, Autism (R), Betrayal, Breakup, But it isn't that graphic it's just implied, But it's never confirmed, Crushes, Cuddling, DRUNKEN Love Confession, Describing Robbie's mission, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Evil Boss stereotype, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff to angst with unhappy ending, Gangs/Dangerous clubs, Heartbreak, I should also point out that in the scene, I thought I would rather warn 'too much' than too little, Illegal activity, Instrument sabotage, Knutsford references, M/M, Nonbinary terminology mention, On a second note I know I rated it Graphic Violence, Punk references, Semi-Canon Take That AU, Social Awkwardness, There is an implied bomb he's holding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ulterior Motives, alcohol mention, descriptions of food, drunken makeout, food shopping, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canterofmysinnings/pseuds/canterofmysinnings
Summary: Robbie wants to join a local, secret gang in Manchester which rebels against the societal norms. They want equality for all, but in a destructive and dark manner. Robbie is a big fan of the concept and is willing to do anything to become involved with them. Unfortunately, as he soon learns... There is a price to pay to become a member. Will Robbie make the test, or fail it miserably?
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Series: Barlliams Songfic Challenge 2018-2020+ [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926196
Kudos: 1





	since i don't have you

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 25 of my Transfer from Wattpad series, as well as my year-long Barlliams Songfic challenge.  
> Originally published at: 18/08/2018  
> Originally inspired by the song: Stand Your Ground  
> Please skip to the notes at the end for a racial sensitivity statement regarding a particular scene in this chapter.

**August 1993**

"Robbie." A soft voice called out. Robbie looked up to meet the eyes of... His best friend Gary Barlow. He subtly stepped back a little to regain his composure as he had been far too busy thinking of what to do after rehearsa- _wait, rehearsals?!_

Robbie's face flushed red in embarrassment as he realised his silly daydreaming session. "I'm so sorry, Gary. I was just thinking of something else entirely... I hope I haven't missed out on too much?" Robbie anxiously gestured to the scene. He could see the other three guys from their band packing their musical equipment away, which only made his embarrassment increase.

Gary smiled forgivingly. "Don't worry. We still have time. It's break time though... Do you want to join me for lunch? I know a good place."

Robbie shrugged. "Sounds great." He suddenly was overcome with a feeling of uncertainty. "Will... Will any of the other guys come along?"

"No... I was hoping not." Gary pressed his lips into a narrow line and furrowed his eyebrows. "I was hoping it could be me and you."

Robbie couldn't shake off the feeling had he had crossed an invisible line, offended Gary in a fashion. Nevertheless, the two guys followed each other outside in town for their rehearsal break.

They walked along the streets of the town in search of an appropriate food shop. They didn't quite seem to agree where to stop. However, at last, they found something they both liked: A cute little bakery business.

As they walked in, they were greeted by a short, pale brunette in a black uniform behind the desk. Gary noticed that her hair was short and wavy, as well that she had hazel, somewhat small eyes. "How may I help you?" She asked politely.

"We're just taking a look, thank you." Gary lifted an eyebrow at her and smiled, which made the young girl blush so she had to turn away. Robbie noticed this and rubbed his nose.

Gary took out his wallet as he looked around the shop, taking in the pleasant smell of the baked goods. Robbie found himself eyeing a magnificent cake, glazed with a glaze so clear and vibrant he could see himself in it like a mirror.

"Remember, we were here for lunch, not cakes!" Gary teased with a smirk. Robbie shrugged dismissively. "Okay. Why don't you say it to her then?"

Gary inhaled deeply but then did as Robbie said and walked to the front desk. "Hey... Can you recommend anything for lunch? Healthy things?" He smiled, then looked back at Robbie.

"Yeah, sure! We have sandwiches right here... Which one do you want?" She pointed at a graceful collection of delicious looking sandwiches cut in neat triangular shapes.

"I think I want the one with eggs and pickles," Gary said straight away. He turned to Robbie and waited for him to choose, only to be met by a disgusted expression.

"Lord! No! That is disgusting, Gary!" Robbie cringed. The girl behind the desk looked at Gary very confusedly as her hazel eyes narrowed.

"Why is that your problem? You don't have to eat it!" Gary protested, promptly putting his wallet back into his jacket.

Robbie immediately fell silent, looking at the floor with a sulking expression.

"No lunch for both of us then, We're going back Come on, Robbie."

Robbie sighed and started to walk towards the door of the shop. Gary hurriedly turned to the poor girl just trying to tend to her job. "I'm so sorry. Here, please take this... It's two sandwiches' worth of money." He quickly counted the money for her. "It won't happen again. Sorry."

He then fled outside, pulling Robbie with him firmly.  
"What made you think this is acceptable behaviour?" He reprimanded. "That poor girl was just trying to keep her job! You startled her totally, and I don't think that's okay!" Gary angrily exclaimed.   
Robbie pouted as he sat himself down on a nearby bench covered with graffiti.   
"I don't know, I just feel like it for some reason." Robbie felt emotionless, like nothing mattered anymore.   
Gary noticed the negative changes in Robbie's mood and felt guilty. He bit his lip as he sat down next to Robbie and attempted to create eye contact.   
"Look, Robbie... I'm so sorry if I'm too hard on you. Is anything troubling you?" Gary wrapped a protective arm around Robbie.   
Robbie exhaled apathetically.   
"I guess I'm just stressed about the upcoming show. Performance anxiety." Robbie stated unhappily.   
Actually, that wasn't entirely true. But Robbie knew that telling Gary what he had in mind possibly would make him lose Gary forever.   
Robbie knew that Gary was a man with strong moral principles, which he never compromised with. Still feeling a tinge of guilt slowly growing as a knot in his stomach, he headed back to rehearsal place with Gary.

**After rehearsals**

This time, rehearsals had been a lot better, as Robbie was able to at least somewhat focus.   
As the rehearsal ended, though, he realised it was time for his plans to take action.   
He said his goodbyes to everyone including Gary, whom he reluctantly left.   
He took the bus downtown and walked through the streets until he found what he was looking for.   
Behind a small, subtle pathway through a poorly kept gate was a grey two-story house to be seen. Robbie felt anxious butterflies fluttering inside his stomach as he entered the building.   
A smell of sweat and earthy dirt hit his nose as he entered.   
He smelt something burnt too, like somebody had burnt a meal somewhere in the building. Across the hallway was a lot of trash and black plastic bags, which were torn into pieces. In the end of the hallway was a dark blue door with a pirate flag by the door handle.   
He pulled his jacket sleeve to cover his palm as he rang the rusty white doorbell.   
A couple of seconds later a face peeked out in the door opening.   
It was an Asian girl with green and black hair. To Robbie's discomfort, she had white contact lenses, making her look more or less like a messy alien. A very unfriendly one, as well.   
"You're not a member. Piss off, mate. You also look like a ma's boy. That's no use." She spat, the pupils in her white eyes contracting.   
"I want to be one." Robbie desperately admitted. "I really admire the conceit of your club."

The girl scoffed, but something in her softened. "Alright, then. Got any ID on ya, boy?"   
Robbie pulled out his bus card ID.   
The girl nodded tiredly.   
"Alright, come in."

Inside, Robbie found himself in the company of a very odd gathering. What they all seemed to have in common was a punk-esque appearance with lots of black and studs. There were people of all nationalities. The room smelt of paint and cigarettes.  
A skinny black girl and another Asian guy sat on a shredded, ugly sofa. A few other people were in the room as well, but they appeared to be more zoned out.  
The attentive ones turned around to face Robbie. They all looked very unimpressed.

"You're not one of us." A pale guy said, stating the obvious. The people next to him scoffed.  
"I'd like to be." Robbie said, somewhat intimidated. The strange smell in the room made him feel dizzy and surreal.  
"Sheesh! Not another one!" One of the black girls laughed, drawing the attention of the rest of the members.  
"I don't care." Robbie daringly stated. "I really want to be a part of this and I'll do whatever it takes."  
A pale girl with greasy dreadlocks tilted her head at Robbie. "Very well. The leader is this way, if you insist."  
"I do." Robbie said truthfully.  
The girl led him towards a dark corridor as the rest of the members loudly laughed in the background.

She dropped him off in a dimly lit room.   
"We have a new recruit." She said emotionlessly as if she was speaking into empty air. Then she promptly left.

Robbie looked around the room in a confused manner.   
Finally, he located the boss. The boss was clad in black vintage goth clothes and had black hair, thus camouflaging well into the background.   
He looked smugly at Robbie. "Welcome to CNPFFAE - Crooks And Punks For Freedom And Equality. To whom do I owe the pleasure?"   
Robbie shuddered and was overcome with a sharp tinge of regret. It was clear to him that the man in front of him wasn't _actually_ pleased to meet him.   
"Robbie Williams." Robbie said. "I want to become a member."  
The boss smirked knowingly. "Alright. What a demonstration of great taste. Please sit down."  
Robbie sat down and watched as the boss pulled out a drawer in his desk and took out a paper firm. Increasingly nervous, he had to convince himself he was doing the right thing.   
The boss cleared his throat. "Right. This is a consent form. You would think that we all are a bunch of bloody bastards, but in fact, we have manners!"   
Robbie smiled hesitantly and reached for a purple pen on the desk in front of him. "Can I fill it out please?"   
To Robbie's dismay, the boss shook his head.   
"No need to. I'll do it for you. All you have to do is answer the questions I ask you. I'll write them down. How does that sound?" He looked into Robbie's eyes with a piercing, villainous expression.   
Robbie nodded. "Got it."  
"Brilliant. Name?"   
"Robbie Williams, sir."  
"Age?"   
"19 years old."  
"Pronouns?" The boss asked, apathetically, as if he had asked hundreds of people the same thing.  
"Huh?" Robbie asked.   
"Some of our club members are outside the gender binary, hence the questions."  
"He/Him, thank you." Robbie said.   
"Thank you, sunshine. Occupation?"   
"I'm in a band. Take That. But they're not that popular." Robbie trailed off.   
"Don't worry, this club isn't about music. Civil status? Are you married, dating? Any girlfriends or boyfriends?"   
"Single." Robbie honestly answered.

The boss scribbled the checkmarks.   
"Fantastic. Now to the requirements... Bear with me, they're a bit boring. But you're almost set!"   
He looked questioningly at Robbie.   
"Do you believe that anyone deserves freedom and equality to love, be and wear what they want?"   
"Yes." Robbie confirmed.   
"Do you believe that it's possible to obtain freedom and equality through challenging the law and going through societal norms?"   
"Yes." Robbie said again, pressing his lips against each other.   
"Are you willing to change your current sense of style into something which fits the club dress code?"   
Robbie bit his lip. "Yes."  
"Are you willing to make a conscious effort to keep the peace between you and your new teammates?"   
"Yes."  
"Are you willing to drop anything at any place as a response to this club's needs?" The boss asked.   
"Yes. Any time at all."  
"Do you accept the fact that you will be permanently kicked out of the club if any members suspect that you might be fighting for equality in a lawful way?"   
"Yes, sir." Robbie said firmly.

The boss' eyes lit up. "You're compliant! I like it. Only one point left to go. But before we move on with the boring formalities - do you have any questions?"   
"Yes, I do have one." Robbie confessed. "What about the police? Do I risk getting into jail?"  
The boss shook his head. "No, no, dear. You should know that all our actions are extremely well thought out and that we usually are miles in front of the police! They haven't even got a clue. We strike society silently, making the world a better place." The boss rubbed his hands against each other; "Are you ready for the last point?"   
Robbie nodded, feeling pressured to.

"Tell me, Robbie, do you have a best friend?"   
"Yes, a boy." Robbie agreed .  
"Thought so." The boss concluded with a smirk.

"So, Robbie... Are you two close? What is your relationship like?"   
Robbie thought for a while.   
"We are very close. He tells me everything." Robbie shrugged.   
"That's quite fortunate. Because, you see, the only entry ticket into this club is to make your best friend fall in love with you and then break his heart. Every single other member in this club has done it. So it would be natural for you to have done it too... Or put in another way: if you don't do it, you won't be able to enter here again."

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows. "That's... I don't know what to say!" Robbie exclaimed, petrified.  
"Would your best friend like to have a romantic relation with you?" The boss asked.  
"I don't know. I can try to ask him." Robbie sighed.  
"What an excellent idea, if I might say so myself." The boss winked to Robbie.  
Robbie signed the form and walked outside again, still feeling surreal but strangely, without remorse.

**Next day at work**

Robbie decided to meet up at work in black clothes.   
People didn't think much of it to Robbie's luck.   
Gary, however, noticed Robbie's recent change in style.   
"Robbie! Good to see you. You're in all black today?"  
Robbie smirked. "I just like black at the moment."  
Gary leant in and whispered into Robbie's ear.   
"You look good in that." He purred.   
That was when Robbie realised that suddenly, getting into the club might not be as hard as he first had thought.

**A couple of days later**

Robbie and his band mates finally stepped outside the study after they had worked all afternoon.   
They were preparing to go to a party as a break from the work.   
Robbie was slowly adapting to his new life as a member of a secret club. Over the course of the days he had been called to take action at different places in town, almost all at night time.   
None of the other guys had commented at his change in clothing.   
As they arrived to the party site, the band split up in different directions. Howard and Jason went for the dance floor, Mark for the ladies. Robbie and Gary were left. They eyed each other up, laughing.   
"So long since I've last had a proper party!" Gary giggled. "What do you want to do, Robbie?"   
Robbie smiled and blushed. "Let's get some food and drink!"

**Later that evening**

Robbie and Gary sat next to each other at a bench. Close, with no care in the world. Both men were considerably drunk. They loudly discussed the deeper thing in life and told each other their secrets.   
Suddenly, as Robbie sat there and looked at Gary drunkenly smiling, he remembered his motive behind it all.

He carefully put his right arm around Gary's life.   
"You're handsome." He purred into Gary's ear.   
Gary was visibly happy to hear that. "Awww, no. But you really are, I must say." Gary looked into Robbie's eyes, his green eyes unsteady yet affectionate.   
"I'm honoured, Gary." Robbie flirted. He then pulled Gary closer; "I love your hair, it's so soft..." He let a hand run through Gary's hair as he slowly gestured Gary to turn his legs against him on the bench.   
"I bet many girls would kill to have you like this." Robbie stroke down Gary's neck as he held Gary around the life with his other hand; "It seems you're the most popular in our band."  
Gary blushed as Robbie cupped his hands on the sides of Gary's head and stroked his cheek romantically.   
"You are my band mate though, isn't this a bit... Wrong?!"   
Due to the alcohol, or perhaps nervousness, Gary laughed again.   
Robbie softly shook his head as he stroked Gary's ears and hair.   
"Love is never wrong, Gary. I will take care of you and love you." He affectionately gazed into Gary's eyes.   
Gary appeared responsive to Robbie's courting, and it was evident he was giving in.   
"I... Would like that, I think."   
Gary put his arms on Robbie's shoulders and smiled dorkily.   
"Do you want me closer?" Robbie whispered sensually.   
Gary nodded, and Robbie could tell the pupils in his eyes were dilated a lot.   
Robbie slowly moved closer against Gary's torso as the two men were face to face on the bench.   
Robbie let his hands slide down Gary's body, making Gary shiver.   
"Closer yet?" Robbie smirked seductively.   
"Yes." Gary affirmed, breathing heavily.   
Robbie leant down to Gary's neck and slowly nibbled on the skin with his warm tongue.   
Gary trembled under his touch.   
"Does it feel good?" Robbie asked.   
"Oh, oh." Gary exclaimed. "It's so good. I never knew." He muttered.

Things really heated up between two men and Robbie almost forgot what he was doing this for.   
But then it came back to him.   
Robbie looked into Gary's eyes.   
"Can I kiss you?" He whispered into Gary's ear.   
Gary smiled anxiously. "I've never kissed anyone properly before."  
"Don't worry, I will guide you. Close your eyes."  
Gary did as he was told, and Robbie felt proud of himself as he himself leant in and kissed his smaller band mate on the lips for the first time.   
Robbie kissed Gary carefully. Gary was a bit surprised at first, but he soon got the hang of it and kissed back. Clumsily, but lovingly.   
Robbie liked the feeling of Gary's lips and the heat of Gary's body. They started to become even more intertwined as they made out more passionately.   
Only stopping for air, they started to feel an irresistible fire inside both of them.

Suddenly, Robbie's Motorola vibrated in his pocket, causing Robbie to break the kiss. Gary watched, wildly confused as Robbie tried to read the message on the tiny, bright screen.

**Hi Robbie. It's the boss.**   
**We need your assistance.**   
**It's urgent, please come to the following address:**

Robbie grunted. Despite his less-than-genuine reasons he was seducing Gary, his best friend, he was not very impressed with the timing of it all.   
Gary attempted to look at Robbie's message display, which Robbie blocked by closing the display of the flip phone.   
Robbie looked at Gary apologisingly.   
"I'm sorry Gary, but I have to go. It's urgent."  
He started to collect his personal belongings.   
Gary looked disappointed. He frowned as his green eyes filled with sorrow.   
"Already?" Gary slowly got up from the bench.   
Robbie nodded. "I'm sorry. Can we meet tomorrow at mine? Sober?"   
Gary's face lit up with joy again as he stepped closer to Robbie.   
"It's a deal."  
Robbie felt like making it up to Gary, as he took the smaller man into his arms and embraced him.   
To his surprise, Gary nudged for another kiss. Robbie gave in and kissed Gary again.   
As he felt another protruding buzz in his pocket, he said goodnight and rushed away.

**At the site of the injustice**

Robbie felt like he was in a real time comic book as he entered the site where the boss had told him an injustice had taken place.   
A lot of the other club members were present as well but blended in like ninjas in the night.   
One of the recruits walked up to him and explained that on this street, someone had painted bigoted graffiti, which hurt the club's vision of an equal society.   
The other members were removing the graffiti, she told Robbie, and that now his part of the action was to place a neat little "surprise" in the grafitti spray artist's mailbox.   
Robbie looked at the brown package he was given. "Is this what I think it is?"  
The recruit laughed. "Probably yes. But if you are effective and deliver it all as told to, nothing will happen to you."  
"O-okay." Robbie stammered. "Where to?"

**The following day, afternoon time:**

Robbie was with Gary again. They quickly found an activity to do even as sober.   
Gary serenaded Robbie on Robbie's keyboard.   
All afternoon had been a display of great harmony and peace.   
Robbie knew that to gain his full membership he had to break Gary's heart. He just didn't have a very clear idea of how to do it.   
As he cuddled with Gary, he tried to get him to reveal his favourite things.   
Suddenly, it dawned on Robbie what to do to break Gary's heart.

Robbie turned to Gary while they were sat on Robbie's bed.   
"Gary?" Robbie asked, caressing Gary.   
"Yes?"   
"Do you mind if we go to yours? I haven't been there in a long time, and since we..." Robbie smirked and pointed at him making a kissy mouth; "now do this, I thought it could be nice going back again..."  
"Yeah, you know, I don't see why not." Gary laughed. "Let's go!"

**At** **Gary's house**

As they drove to Gary's house, Robbie the idea gained his final plan.   
They arrived to Gary's house, and Robbie entered the kitchen.  
He went into the kitchen before Gary entered and grabbed a bottle of coke as well as a jar of flour. He hid it under his jacket as he greeted Gary.   
"Can I see your instruments?" Robbie asked.   
Gary smiled lovingly. "Of course, this way."  
He looked at the bottle of coke and then smirked; "That stuff isn't going anywhere near my precious instruments, though. Put it outside the door, please."  
"I will."

They entered the studio where Gary kept his instruments. There were microphones as well as speakers, mixers, a guitar and the star of the show: an expensive piano.   
Gary sighed happily. "I truly feel at home in here."  
"Right." Robbie looked around, secretly planning out what part to mess with first.   
He then turned to Gary.   
"Would you make us a cup of tea? I would like to stay here and try out your piano." Robbie requested.   
Gary looked from his technical equipment and back at Robbie.   
"Sure... Just don't try to break anything, okay? I'll be right back."  
Gary closed the door on Robbie, thus giving Robbie the perfect opportunity to mess with everything he held dear. If only he had known...

Robbie quickly grabbed the bottle from outside the door and opened it. He took out the flour jar as well and put it on a desk. He located his first target: The guitar.   
He pointed the bottle to the guitar and let the brown sugary fluid hit the strings. It chuckled as it rained down like bitter, earthy tears.   
But that wasn't Robbie's main goal, though.   
He let flour sprinkle onto the wet guitar as he moved on to his next target: The speakers and mics.   
He pulled out a couple of plugs and let it guzzle down. He dumped flour on it, making everything a sticky mess. As he continued to destroy, he felt a rush of adrenaline.   
As he has made sure most of the equipment was made unusable, he continued to the piano. He poured the content of the bottle until it was empty and dumped the rest of the jar of flour into the keyboard.   
He then opened a window and threw the evidence out into a bush. He hurriedly pulled out his phone and captured the mess he'd made. He then messaged the boss of the club he applied for.

**Look boss,**   
**This is what I did :)**   
**My best friend G likes music so I sabotaged his entire studio and threw out the evidence. I think he'll be livid now.**   
**As for the seducing part, I made it. He's weak for me and I kissed him yesterday on a bench. I hope that is good enough for u, Rob.**

Robbie was so high on the rush that he didn't hear Gary was outside the door. In the same moment he received a text back from his boss, Gary entered the room.

**Hi Rob**   
**Glad to see-**

"Hi Robbie, your cuppa is ready, are you r-"  
Gary stepped in with confident, light steps.  
Robbie wasn't granted as much as a chance to prepare for Gary catching him red-handed.  
Gary's lively smile turned into a broody frown in a matter of seconds. The more he looked around, the more he was alarmed.  
"What the... What have you done to my studio? Because that's you who did this, right?"

Robbie hid his phone away and sat down in the chair by the mixer, trying to deal with Gary's newfound anger.  
"Lord, why? Why?" Gary exclaimed, his anger only rising.  
"Robbie, I thought you loved music just as much as I do. You ought to know how much this has cost me. How much money you just made me lose by rendering my equipment unplayable."  
Gary clenched his teeth. "You truly have betrayed me. Betrayed the band. You have proved to me that you truly don't care about me, about us. Why would you do this?"

Robbie kept sitting in the chair, shocked to the core. Unable to respond, his body was shutting down.

"Can I just tell you something?!" Gary sighed heavily.  
"Yesterday, when you kissed me and then had to leave, I was truly gutted. Because, I don't know if you've ever been aware, I have been in love with you in the write a while now. Actually in around 2 years. I just kept it to myself."

Gary inhaled, pacing the room: "I genuinely think you're attractive, but I've never had the nerve to tell you. I was happy drinking together with you. The alcohol made us brave enough to take it further. I was absolutely chuffed. But something doesn't add up, since you go on next day and hurt me in the worst way possible."

Gary bitterly clenched his fist.  
"You have known me in four years so far. I've loved you in two of them. You know almost everything about me, yet you went on to exploit me, to use me in a horrible fashion..."

"I really don't see what's worth this... Whether you did agree to a deal about this or not, please see yourself out. I don't want anything to do with you. It's over. Leave."

Robbie felt the world become a blur as he left the chair.  
Gary walked in front of them with rigid, angry movements.  
"Don't come back to me or our band ever again."

Gary slammed the door behind Robbie.  
Robbie pulled out his phone as he remembered the message from the boss.  
As he found the message, he felt a bubbly feeling in his stomach. Maybe he'd lost Gary, but at least he'd gained something else, right?  
He started to read the message where he'd left off.

**Hi Rob**   
**Glad to see you value our club.**   
**Unfortunately, your entry is not valid.**   
**You are not what we are looking for.**   
**Be kind to forget you were ever involved with us.**   
**Sorry for any inconvenience.**   
**The boss**

Robbie inhaled deeply as he tried to take it in.   
He was _not_ a part of the club now?! After all he'd sacrificed?!

He sat down by Gary's stairs outside Gary's house and stuffed his phone into his pocket.   
He covered his head in his hands and started to cry.   
Not only had he lost his best friend of four years and his new lover.   
It turns out all he'd sacrificed it for wasn't worth it either. 

**Author's Note:**

> > The scene describing the Asian girl with contact lenses and dyed hair which has the description of an "alien" has nothing to do with her race and was never intended in a racist way.  
> If you mistook it to be, then I'm really sorry. The scene is meant to underline Robbie's confusion and conflicting feeling in the new and unfamiliar environment where he's not welcome as a newcomer - and for good reason.


End file.
